Anguigena
by Kanosui
Summary: AU. Snape attempts to raise his new adopted son in a world rulled by Voldi. The problem: His son's biological father was none other than the failed chosen one, James Potter. This story will eventually contain hpdm slash... in the very far future.
1. 1 Annoying Puppy Dog Eyes

_This isn't the first time  
I've wandered away from home before  
You'd have every reason  
To slam and dead-bolt the door  
But I remember now how strong your love can be  
And I wonder how you might welcome me_

_Burn your fire on the altar  
Leave a candle on the porch  
I'm still too far away to see it  
But I'm aching for its warmth  
And I'm so tired and cold and dark and lonesome  
But still I hear your song inside  
So sing it louder if you want me home tonight  
Sing it loud now, 'cause I'm comin' home tonight_

_- Chris Rice "Home Tonight"_

**Snape's POV**

I looked down my nose at the young boy in front of me: shaggy black hair, age about seven, disgustingly dirty exterior, and an obvious lack of intelligence—almost a perfect match. I fingered the money in my pockets, tempted to be done with it. Unfortunately, there were many muggles with these traits and I had to be sure.

"Boy." Weary green eyes tilted up to watch me, and between those eyes was a lighting bolt birth mark. Yep, this was the brat I was here to pick up. "What is your name?"

There was no answer.

A growl escaped me. If this boy took after his father I would not be held responsible for my actions. "I asked what your name was, boy." Glaring down at the brat, I waited once more for an answer.

He shuffled a bit, twisted his hands in his overly large pants, and glanced at the floor. Still no answer.

I opened my mouth, preparing to chastise the hooligan, when one of the traders quickly crossed to me.

"Excuse me sir?" I glanced at her briefly. With tightly bound dirty blond hair and clean well fitting garments, she was an upstanding example of everything this ruffian was not.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"This boy does not speak from what we can tell."

"He's mute?"

"Yes sir."

Well, it seemed like the world was looking up. "I'll take him."

"Sir?"

"Did you not hear me? I said--"

"Of course sir, let me just go get the papers." I watched the trader exit the room before turning back to the child. Sighing, I bent down and released the chains that were binding him; a flinch was his only response.

After a long thirty minute trial of paperwork, I was finally able to return to my home, with the brat of course. He walked five steps behind me at all times, politely held the door for myself and others, responded to every order perfectly, and even prepared dinner for me without being asked. Needless to say I was getting very annoyed.

Finally I had had enough, placing my silverware down, I directed my gaze towards the corner that the boy stood in.

"Do you know why you are here?"

No response, not that I expected one from this ungrateful brat.

"I have bought you from the slave traders. I assume that you realize your home town was attacked and enslaved?"

No response.

"I am a member of the order sent to retrieve you. I need to know, did your relatives survive?"

A smile graced the child's features before fading back into the original bland expression. Well, that was slightly disturbing.

"Is that a yes?"

The smile returned.

"Mr. Potter, you will respond with an affirmative or a negative. Did your relatives survive?"

The child shook his head from side to side, signaling the negative.

"Mr. Potter—Harry, I understand these times are difficult for you," Even if that disturbing smile said otherwise, "but I need your cooperation."

The boy nodded in understanding.

"With your relatives deceased, we must find a new home for you."

A look of confusion crossed the child's face, his hand tracing the collar around his neck.

"You are not a slave, or at least, not once you are adopted into a family."

No response.

"There is a large family known as the Weasley family. They already have many children and should be able to handle one more."

A look of defiance crossed the child's face and he shook his head in refusal. I quickly had to school my features in order to hide my surprise.

"Then perhaps the Longbottoms?"

Again, a negative response from the boy.

"I am afraid we do not have many options, unless there is one you are aware of that I am not?"

The child shuffled his feet before looking around himself, never meeting my eyes. My eyebrows furrowed in annoyance when I realized what the child was requesting.

"No."

There was that blasted shuffling of the feet again.

"Absolutely not."

Pleading eyes looked up at me through scruffy black fringe; I dare say they were puppy dog eyes, which I did not fall for. Sighing, I rubbed the bridge of my nose before glaring at the child once more, puppy dog eyes were still in use. Growling, I stood from my chair.

"I said, no."

The puppy dog eyes ceased only to be replaced with a downtrodden shuffling of the feet.

Groaning, I collapsed back into my chair. "Alright, but you are never to shuffle your feet or give me puppy dog eyes again. Is that understood?"

A brilliant smile, so unlike the previous one that I had seen, was his only response.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Authors Note:**

So I hoped you liked the opening chapter of this story.

I know I said I wouldn't be posting any stories aside from _Of Teddy Bears and Kingdoms_, but this plot has been in my head for about a year and I figured it was time to get it written down. Hopefully, I will be able to keep up with two stories, if not please be patient with my updates.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Loathing

_What is this feeling, so sudden and new?  
__I felt the moment I laid yes on you.  
__My pulse is rushing,  
__My head is reeling,  
__My face is flushing,  
__What is this feeling?  
__Fervid as a flame,  
__Does it have a name?_

_Yes!_

_Loathing unadulterated loathing,  
__For your face, your voice, your clothing,  
__Lets just say—I loath it all!  
Every little trait however small,  
__Makes my very flesh begin to crawl,  
__With simple utter loathing._

_There's a strange exhilaration  
__In such total detestation  
__It's so pure, so strong!_

_Though, I do admit it came on fast,  
__Still I do believe that it can last,  
__And I will be loathing  
__Loathing you,  
__My whole life long!_

_--Wicked "What Is This Feeling?"_

**Audre's POV**

Foolish Snape—did he really think I wanted one more foolish person to watch? All they do is eat, sleep, serve our lord, and cause trouble. Grumbling I move to get a closer look, wishing I could just coil in on myself and forget the wizards.

It was a child.

If there is one thing worse than being responsible for another person, it was being responsible for a child—and male no less. I hiss my annoyance, letting my distaste for this new pet of his be known. Snape merely glowers at me before exiting and slamming the door with an uncalled harshness. The child flinches.

He is young, no older than seven hibernations. Fear and weariness seem to permeate the air around him. Shaggy black hair falls in uneven locks around his face, and horribly distorted glasses hide his eyes, but not the deep bags under them. I can see a few scars reaching out from under his sleeves.

Odd, Snape did not usually show interest in slave boys.

The boy moved slowly, as if he actually knew what the word caution meant. Which is ridiculous since very few adult wizards knew what that word meant, let alone a child. His eyes scan the room, examining every crevice for traps or hidden demons—which, as I said before, is ridiculous since he is a wizard child.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the boy moves forward, running his hand reverently over the wooden arm of the desk chair. A fierce smile breaks out over the child's features before he rushes towards the bed. His legs kick out from behind him and his arms seem to soar in the air for a moment before gravity drags him down into the soft pillows of the bed.

A guilty look crosses the child's face and he quickly searches the surrounding area, probably for an irate Snape. But the child is quickly reassured of his safety and as such cuddles deeper into the plush pillows, most of which were probably larger, and I would bet heftier, than him. A soft and contented hum is emitted from his lips.

I watch the touching scene, telling myself that all I felt was annoyance for this child's blatant disregard of the rules. Really? Bouncing on a bed? How juvenile. Still, there was something sweet about this child.

I shake my head, irked at my own rebellious thoughts, and then I pause. Did I really just shake my head like a common wizard? "Slytherin, save me from this plague of mortals!"

The humming stops abruptly and I still all movement, waiting to see what the child was up to now.

The child scans the room once more, the contented air dissolving into anxiety. Slowly, he steps away from the bed he had just taken such innocent pleasure from.

I grumble to myself over the fates sending me a paranoid child on top off everything else. But, then the child looks at me—or, I mean, towards my direction, after all no mortal would see me when I do not wish to be seen. Still, I quickly silence my verbal complaints.

Cautiously, the child begins to approach the corner I am hidden in. I tell myself that it's simply a luck guess… At most, because he couldn't hear me anyways. He must have seen a reflection off of pane of glass. Right, that sounded ridiculous even to me.

He pauses, once a few feet away from me.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." I grumble to myself.

Surprise lights the child's eyes and he quickly crouches down and stares. Directly. At. Me. The surprise is quickly replaced with delight and he extends his hand towards me.

I don't move, too flabbergasted that he could not only see me, but apparently hear me as well. Confusion dims the child's eyes when I don't come out of my safe spot to play to his ridiculous wishes. I will not lower myself to becoming a child's toy!

His hand extends further towards me and I can sense the heat wafting off of him. It had been so long since I had been warm. The lord does not allow us warmth. It is one of our many curses. But, then, why is the child so warm? I attempt to clear the confusion that was tangling with my mind, but the warmth felt so good.

Finally, when forced to work off of what I swear was a drugged mind; I decided that the only logical choice was to use this child for his warmth. That's why I let the child pick me up. That's why I happily curled up around his neck. That's why I pretended to enjoy curling up on those oh, so soft pillows, and cuddling with the child late into the night.

And I was NOT soothed to sleep by the child's humming!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Snape POV:**

It was within a beautiful sitting room that Lillian entertained guests. The walls were painted a deep forest green with gold leafing dancing down the various architectural sculptures. The wooden furniture was made of the best black cherry wood and matched the Persian rug perfectly. Visitors often complemented her on how well the green of the walls set off her Slytherin eyes, or how the deep colors emphasized her blood red hair.

But, when I entered Lilly's rooms my eyes were greeted with outrageously expensive green and gold atrocities which clashed horribly with her fiery hair and dampened her once radiant personality. I see disgustingly dark furniture that, while soothing to me, only emphasized her pale decaying body.

It was disheartening to see an old friend fall so far, but what could be expected of a lark bird placed in a gilded cage? There was nothing I cursed the fates for more than placing her within Slytherin's blood lines and Tom Riddle's grasp.

Lilly's eyes warmed as I entered the room and a slight smile played across her lips.

"Severus."

"Mrs. Potter." She scrunches her nose at the formality, but it was one I always insisted upon. The formality, after all, was all that kept me grounded during our meetings.

Slowly I cross the room to the couch she lounges upon and sit stiffly beside her. Lilly's eyes soften further at my discomfort. Slowly, she shifts towards me, her body far too close to mine for comfort. Her hand slips through my hair for a moment before she places a fond kiss upon my forehead.

"I missed you."

I nod jerkily, uncertain how to respond. Of course, this is one of many parts of our partnership that I will never be certain of.

She laughs lightly and places her hand upon my thigh. "Oh Severus, what will it take for me to make you more comfortable?"

I frown at her. "I am here upon my lord's request."

Her eyebrows furrow in what I loath to name, as pity. "Because you are the only one I would accept?"

I nod.

Lilly sighs as she shifts away from me. "Well then, perhaps we should simply fulfill you duty and be done with it."

I attempt to nod again, but she is already upon me, fiercely kissing me. My arm rises up and quickly I cast blinding, silencing, and warding spells. The kiss continues for a moment, after all, Tommy boy mustn't think we were up to something other than producing an heir.

We part after that each caught in our own thoughts. Perhaps this is what I hate the most about our meetings. I come so close to her, and yet, I still never truly touch her. She will forever belong to James fucking Potter.

I glance at her before starting our regular conversation. "How have you been?"

Lilly frowns before looking up at me. "Fine as long as my dear _cousin_ thinks I am working to produce an heir for him."

I nod.

"And you?" She asks.

"Busy." A quirk of the eyebrow is Lilly's only response and for a moment I wonder if she stole my trademark mannerism simply to annoy me.

"I found your son." All humor leaves her face and her body tenses. There is silence for a moment.

"How is he?" Lilly asks, with nary a quiver in her voice.

"Reduced to the manners of a hooligan," A light snort greets my comment and I can feel the tense atmosphere lifting.

"Really, Severus, how is he?"

I glance at my fire hair counterpart, gauging what information to part with. Sighing, I hide behind the locks of my greasy hair. "I am uncertain." I pause, not sure of how to continue. "For a slave muggle boy his manners are acceptable, but I fear he will be unable to reach beyond his current role in life."

Worry begins to etch its way into Lilly's eyes and she waits for me to continue.

"Your son is hesitant and fearful of new situations. He is willing to choose an abusive environment over a possible improvement in lifestyle. While I have been unable to truly measure his adaptation abilities, I do not believe them to be that great."

Lilly nods for me to continue.

"He is also mute."

Silence reigns once more and I wait for my friend to absorb the information I have provided.

Finally, Lilly moves to speak. "What will you do?"

"I have offered to adopt the child, but without the ability to speak he will not be able to complete the adoption ceremony."

Lilly frowns for a moment, confusion evident in her eyes. "Weren't we going to have one of the order families adopt him?"

"As I said, he is reluctant to face new environments and, as such, has chosen me to be his guardian." I did not add 'the bloody fool' to the end of the sentence as I may have wished to. Nor did I sneer, much, when a smirk played across Lilly's lips.

"I think I prefer it this way." My lifted eyebrow was my only response.

"Think about it. If we limit the knowledge of Harry's existence to you, Dumbledore, and me—"

"I understand."

Lilly smiles at me and for a moment I forget that she belongs to James Potter.

"Please, Severus, take good care of Harry."

I nod. "I will also look into altering the adoption ritual."

Grinning, Lilly relaxes into the couch before gesturing to the chess board across from us.

"Are you up to losing another game of chess?"

A sneer is my only answer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Author's Note:**

I want to say thank you to my new and amazing beta, MoonlitxPursuit!

Thank you so much for the reviews and I hoped you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Family

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastics Inc, Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. Nor do I own _Family Portrait _by Pink.

**Also, Parseltounge will be in **_**Italics**__._

"…_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything,_

_Can we work it out? Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave._

_Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound._

…

_I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away_

_Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have_

_no choice, no way_

_It ain't easy growin up in World War III_

_Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen_

_I don't want love to destroy me like it did my family_

…

_In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally"_

_- "Family Portrait" by Pink_

**Snape's POV**

Morning came all too soon and with it, responsibilities I would rather forget I had. Grumbling, I stalked down the halls of my home towards the brat's room in the eastern wing of the manor; abandonment wafted heavily through the air. The many layers of dust coating the surfaces played a cold accompaniment to the peeling and faded wall paper, white cloth was carelessly draped across the furniture, creating a haunted atmosphere.

'Perhaps,' I noted to myself, 'a house elf or two will be prudent in the coming months.'

Turning right, I walk down the final corridor to the hooligan's room; it was with a vindictive glee that I realized the child had yet to wake.

Slamming the door open, I stalk into my charge's room while casting a bright lumos spell. "You will awake promptly at 5:00 A.M" I barked out as I turned my glare towards the bed. "Or is that to difficult for your uncivil—"

My sentence trailed off as my mind registered just what was in the bed. Yes, my charge was curled up in what some might claim as a deplorably cute manner. And yes, the hooligan was slowly shifting his weight as a skinny little hand rubbed the sleep from his eyes, but what was much more alarming was the four and a half foot snake coiled around my charge's body—a four and a half foot snake that I knew all to well.

The serpent had pale silver scales with a metallic sheen that seemed to glow in the dim light. These scales were even more striking due to how they framed the Avada Kedavra green eyes. The perfect Slytherin snake, or at least, what Voldemort had surely believed to be the perfect Slytherin snake when he discovered the breed.

The snakes worked as Voldemort's spies, going where humans could not. Each family had an assigned snake to discourage traitors; after all, what traitor would feel safe when an invisible spy lived in their own home? It was such a fear that led to the end of my days with the Order of the Phoenix.

And there, before my eyes, coiled a silver snake with deathly green eyes around the son of James Potter, the failed chosen one and prophesied adversary of the Dark Lord.

The fates must really hate me.

"Boy," I growled towards the bed in the attempt to catch my charge's attention. The brat shifted a little bit more before looking up at me with sleepy and confused misted eyes.

"There is a serpent curled around you," I spoke in what I hoped was a calming voice all the while praying that the child was tired enough not to notice the danger he was in. "Attempt to _calmly_ remove it from your person…"

The child frowned for a moment as if he was going to defy me before complying. Smiling slightly, the child caressed the serpent's scales before lightly lifting it from his shoulders; had I been a less composed man, I would have gaped.

I glowered down at the snake for a moment, attempting to show my displeasure to a creature too disinclined to care.

"Dress yourself before joining me for breakfast," With those parting words I turned and stalked out of the room, rubbing the bridge of my nose, and snarled at one of the portraits.

* * *

**Audre's POV:**

I had been quite comfortable this morning, wrapped around this new heat source of a pet, when Snape, the snarky bastard, had to interrupt. Although, it _was_ quite amusing to see the blood drain from his face when he saw me and, perhaps, it was even worth this morning's breakfast.

It was with a gleeful chuckle that I allowed this new child to wrap me back around his body like a security blanket before heading down to breakfast. As we calmly walked down the halls all the portraits gasped in what I dare say, was either shock or appreciation. It had been ages since I had been properly admired, no thanks to that corrupted lord.

My gleeful chuckle turned into an outright laugh when we entered the dining room. Snape sat in his usual spot, his back to a wall and bland porridge for a meal. Or at least, the meal had been bland before we entered, upon sighting us, Snape attempted to swallow his spoon and I must say nothing is more amusing than watching stone-faced-Snape lose his composure.

Unfortunately, my morning entertainment was cut short as Snape abruptly stood and glowered down at my new pet.

"Did I not tell you to remove that thing from your person?" He ground out between clenched teeth.

Frowning, I felt the muscles beneath me become rigid with fear, the child opened his mouth as if to provide platitudes but no sound came out. The smell of his fear and disappointment was thick on my tongue and it was with a furious hiss that I turned my anger on Snape for daring to frighten my new chil—pet.

"That," Snape paused as if attempting to come up with a name vile enough to describe me, "thing is dangerous! I will not have you dead a day into my care! NOW DO AS I SAY AND REMOVE IT!"

The child froze for a moment before bolting out the door and running down the corridor. I can't tell you how long we ran for I honestly don't know, all I do know is we ended up in a small abandoned room, which is not that hard to believe considering the sorry state the entire manor was in.

The child had curled up under a broken little desk. Harsh sobs wracked his entire body and it was with some difficulty that I managed to stay attached to him, feeling like a fool and fully knowing that the child could not understand a word I was saying, I began to speak in what I hoped was a soothing manor.

"_Oh child, please calm down. Snape is a grouchy old man who knows not what he does. He has never cared for a child before and I'm afraid I might have scared him a bit."_

My words fell on deaf ears, but still I continued to try.

"_I remember when I but a hatchling, the Malfoys named Snape the godfather of their child. I truly thought them daft and watching Snape attempt to care for the brat only reinforced this impression_."

When the sobs became worse, I realized that this really wasn't helping.

"_The first night that Snape and the little Malfoy were introduced, the Lady Malfoy had placed the child in Snape's arms. I remember the rigidness of Snape's posture and the look of absolute fear he shot towards the Lady, but she merely smiled and attempted to help Snape correct how he was holding the child. Not once that night did Snape manage to hold the child correctly, but also, not once that night did I doubt how deeply Snape cared for the child_."

The sobs seemed to ease a bit and I could almost fool myself into pretending the child was listening to my story.

"_I see the same care he showed for the Malfoy child in how he looks at you. He cares for you very deeply, but simply does not know how to show it. Instead, he sees me, who he views as a danger, curled around you and allows his fear to take hold_."

The sobs cease for a moment and I quickly continue, praying that my hisses are comforting the child in some way.

"_Please child, dry your eyes, for it is not you Snape is angry with, but me_."

Slowly, the child lifted his head from his arms before staring at me, his forest green eyes matching my own.

"_H-He w-wanted to adopt me._" A single tear fell down his cheek. "_But now—_" His voice trailed off.

It was with more than a slight bit of shock that I stared at the child; only one thought seemed to penetrate my thoughts: this child is Anguinena.

* * *

**Snape's POV:**

Cursing myself I rushed down the many halls of my home in search of the brat, images of the child dead with that blasted snake curled around him plagued me and it was with no small amount of relief that I came across my childhood study.

I frowned at the room in front of me, wishing that the brat could have found some other place to hide before silently walking into the room.

I could hear the child's sobs slowly easing and the strong ever present hiss of that damned snake. Finally both the sobs and the hisses ceased and after a few moments I chose to speak.

"Harry?"

If possible the silence became stronger before a slight hiss could be heard and the child rushed out from underneath my old desk. Startled, I watched the child throw his arms around me in what I hesitate to call, a hug.

Frowning, I stared at the child for a moment before placing my hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"I apologize for frightening you. It was not my intention,"

The child nodded against the folds of my robe and his arms tightened around me.

Sighing, I disentangled myself from the brat before crouching down next to him.

"I suppose you wish for some sort of reassurance," I deadpanned.

The child frowned in what I fear was an imitation of me before nodding.

"Your green eyes are a sign of your Slytherin heritage. Such a heritage is a danger to you so I will cast a glamour spell. This spell will disguise you with the black Prince eyes—my eyes."

The child smiled up at me for a moment before hugging me again. Internally, I prayed that such forms of endearment would not become a habit.

* * *

**Lily's POV:**

I hated this—sitting upon a throne I do not deserve next to my dear cousin. It was disgusting how he had transformed the great hall into his own personal throne room. The beautifully enchanted ceiling that had once given me such hope as a child now consisted of nothing more than sickly green tinted storm clouds. The warm and diffused amber glow of candle light was replaced with harsh and endlessly shifting silver torch light. Yet, what I truly hated most of all was the heavy tapestry draped across the back of the throne; that detestable tapestry which depicted my husband's defeat.

"Really," I muttered to myself, "If he must redecorate, he could at least let one of the Parkinson's design it. At least they acknowledge the existence of colors that are not green, silver, or black."

One by one, Tom's precious serpents crawled into the hall. As I stared out at them I could only laugh at how they attempted to form some semblance of a royal court, no doubt on Tom's orders.

"Does something amuse you, Lillian?"

I glanced over at Tom before responding. "Merely the absurdity of what you have created,"

Tom frowns at my remark, somehow forcing his snake like features into a more disgusting image.

"Crucio,"

It was with my head held high that I let the curse hit. Screaming, I fought the horrible electricity that surged through my body. My nails dug into the arm rests of my chair, causing my finger tips to split and bleed. Yet not once did I beg for mercy. I never did, for I always had one thought to sustain me: Harry.

"Do not think you can escape punishment for such heresy simply because you are the bastard daughter of Morfin Gaunt,"

"Y-yes my lord," I managed to speak in between convulsions. The spell ended and I somehow forced myself to look the dark lord in the eye, silently thanking Severus for the Occlumency lessons. "I would never dare to think such a thing."

The Dark Lord watched me for a moment before nodding and turning towards his 'court.' One by one, each serpent came forward and reported on their families, it was difficult for me to understand, seeing as parseltongue did not come naturally to me, but eventually my attention paid off as a particular snake was called forth.

"_Audre,"_

Slowly, the serpent crawled forward and bowed in what I swear was a mocking manor. Although, she could have been having difficulty simply because of how unnatural the motion was for a serpent.

"_My lord,"_

"_What have you to report?"_

"_Snape has taken in a new slave boy. I am under the impression that he wishes to adopt this child."_

Tom glances at me for a moment and I hold my breath, hoping not to give anything away.

"_Any heir he produces with Lily will not be able to continue the Snape or Prince line. It is not surprising that he has adopted. Anything else?"_

The snake seemed to hesitate a moment before answering, "_The child is unusual,"_

"_How so?"_

Another hesitation by the snake forces my heart to begin pounding in my ears. "_Snape is under the impression that the boy is mute."_

Tom frowns down at the serpent, anger evident in his eyes and for a moment I wonder if he will curse her. "_Why would that matter to me?"_

There was no answer.

"_Then do not report it! I wish to hear no about this boy. Is that understood?"_

Frowning, I watch the serpent respond with a mocking smirk, all the while wondering if I was seeing things. "_As you wish my lord, I will never speak of this boy to you again,"_

With relief I relax back into my chair and ignore the rest of the reports. Little did I know, the serpent would remain true to her word and never speak of the child again, even when my beloved son proved to be more than a slight nuisance to the Dark Lord.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know that the description of what Audre and the Great Hall looks like is a little cliché but I promise you that there is a reason (which just happens to be the fact that I think Voldiwarts has no taste outside of the cliché).

Also, this story will be pretty open for possible scenes and future events. There are certain things that must happen for the plot, but aside from that I will be focusing on Harry and Snape's relationship. If there is something you would like to see happen just let me know and I'll see what I can do. I love reviews just like any other author so please give me a ring if you have questions, concerns, ideas, and/or constructive criticism—I can't become a better author without feedback.

I will now proclaim my undying love for my beta MonlitxPursuit, you are amazing!!!

Thank you so much for the reviews and I hoped you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Rainbows

**Warning: This chapter has not been beta-ed yet. I decided to go ahead and post the chapter because I've already made you guys wait far too long. I apologize for the trouble.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastics Inc, Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. Nor do I own _The Dance _by Out of the Grey.

**Also, Parseltounge will be in **_**Italics**__._

_I walked into the room  
There he was  
This was the first time  
The first time that I'd met him  
And I told him  
Well I told him, yeah I told him  
Turn that TV off  
While you're doing your homework  
_

_And so the dance began _

_Every dance is made of steps  
Some are slow  
Some fast and confident  
Some move us together  
Some send us spinning  
And we try again _

_There were times  
When I wanted to hold you  
And times  
When I wouldn't be held  
I was waiting  
I was watching, I was wond'ring  
Maybe we should call  
This whole thing off  
Or maybe I'll call him  
And so we danced again… _

_Every dance is made of steps  
Some are slow  
Some fast and confident  
Some move us together  
Some send us spinning  
They're never ending  
Ever beginning_

_-Out of the Grey "The Dance"  
_

**Snape's POV**

Groaning, I let myself _gracefully_ collapse into the leather armchair next to the fireplace—all the while wanting to snarl over how that child was going to be the death of me. Not only did he carry a deadly snake around like his personal pet, but now he had to have a bloody emotional break down. A bloody emotional breakdown that had me trampling across the expanse of Spinner's Edge looking for the proverbial needle in a haystack.

And I still wasn't finished with the whelp. He sat across from me in a grey upholstered chair, his head bowed and thus leaving his eyes shadowed behind his bangs. Sneering at his submissive display, I mentally prepared for the battle ahead.

"As previously discussed you will be adopted as my heir and child, this is no longer negotiable." I frown down at the child letting the implications of such a statement sink in. The hooligan was trapped by his own stubbornness, for better or worse. Unfortunately, while I wished for the child to be properly cowed by such a statement, I knew that the idiot whelp would only find it reassuring. Therefore I would simply have to lead him to understand the hell which awaited him.

"As such you will be expected to behave as a pureblood heir. This is also not negotiable. What you must understand is that once I adopt you, you will no longer be a pureblood. The society you will take part in will be aware of your half-blood status and respond to you accordingly." I pause again, this time to evaluate the brat's expression. His body had stilled as he calmly watched me with disturbingly clear eyes.

Frowning, I continue, "As such the rules which apply to you will be much more rigid than those around you. To survive you will have to be twice as elegant, three times more magically endowed, four times as dangerous, and ten times more cunning. Do not once be fooled; by becoming my adopted son you are not being accepted into a loving household, but a nest of vipers." I watch as the child's eyes darken from an accessing gleam to a cold acceptance. Perhaps, the fool was finally coming to understand his situation.

"This one warning is the only kindness I will show you. Do not expect me to enable or assist when you fall into trouble." I wait for the child to nod before continuing. "That being said, I have already seen to the start of your education by purchasing the services of various tutors in Magical history: both recent and ancient, Magical Law, Pureblood Traditions and Etiquette, and the Latin language. I will personally see to your education in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, and Herbology. When you prove yourself apt enough we will begin your lessons in the Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy."

Finally, I came to the end of my speech, "Tomorrow an acquaintance of mine will visit to outfit you with a wand so that I may begin your magical education. I ask that you leave your serpent behind for her own welfare, lest she accidentally catch on fire." The boy's eyes widened comically as he ran a hand protectively over the snake's scales. "We will immediately begin your private lessons with me. I will wait to introduce you your tutors until after the adoption ritual. I will also bring in healers to see to your disability after the ritual. Assuming that even one as poorly educated as yourself can read and write, I am preparing an altered adoption ritual in which the spoken parts can be written. Do you understand, or does your pathetic mind need me to repeat anything?"

The child paused for a moment before nodding in understanding. That was not reassuring of his intelligence.

"I have prepared a potions station and instructions for you across the room. You will be preparing a customer's perfume. Should you succeed in the brewing I will allow you a percentage of the proceeds. At the end of the brewing I will expect a two foot essay detailing basic procedures in potion brewing. There are books set out should you be in need of assistance." Nodding, my new charge stood before crossing the room towards his first school project.

Truthfully, beginning a child's education with this potions project was quite ingenious, if I do say so myself. Recently it has become quite the trend for ladies of class to purchase their perfumes from potion masters. This supposedly assured the customer that the perfumes would be of the highest quality possible, but, in truth, any two year old could mix the perfumes with little difficulty. None of the ingredients were of a volatile nature and the recipes tended to be quite simple. But the pay was good and as such many of the potion masters had encouraged this particular trend. It was with great relish that I passed these particular commissions onto my young charge.

With a self satisfied smirk I leaned back into my chair, letting my eyes graze across the book resting in my lap. It was time to begin researching the adoption ritual and possible adaptations to account for the brat's inability to speak.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Audre's POV:**

I was annoyed. It seemed, now that Snape had taken my child under his wing, a silent war had been declared between the two of us. He regularly dropped disparaging comments, purposefully made the manor into an uncomfortable environment for one of my species, and even attempted to separate me from my child!

Glancing down, I watched as Harry plucked a few rose petals from a bud before placing them down next to the Ashwinder eggs. Leave it to the snarky bastard to begin my child's Potions education less than a week into his stay.

And that was another problem! Who in their right mind allows a six year old child to work on a potion unsupervised? It doesn't matter whether or not the potion is benign because the trouble children can get into is unpredictable! Not to mention that every potion requires the use of a variety of pointy objects!

Slowly I shifted my body until I could read the recipe's instructions and ingredients list: red rose petals, butterfly wings, extract of vanilla, cantharidin, a ground rhino horn, and Ashwinder eggs. It seemed that my child was making a perfume. The roses and vanilla provided the core of the scent while the butterfly wings would be used to make the scent as fleeting and intriguing as a butterfly kiss. The ground rhino horn and cantharidin worked as aphrodisiacs while the Ashwinder eggs added a hint of passion.

Smirking to myself, I double checked the instructions once more. Oh yes, this could defiantly work, not to mention how entertaining this trick would be. It was time to teach Snape a lesson about the unpredictability of child rearing.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Snape's POV:**

Sighing in irritation, I lifted my hand to rub the bridge of my nose. It seemed as if my plan for altering the adoption ritual was going to be a bit more difficult than anticipated. The idea of a pureblood wishing to adopt a mute child had apparently never crossed the mind of the simpleton that created the ritual. As such, I was most likely going to have to create my own, while referencing heavily from the existing ritual, instead of simply altering the original.

Annoyed, I jotted a few notes down before setting my research aside in favor of checking on my charge. The child had been extremely hesitant when first working on the potion and I had wondered if the task was too difficult for the uneducated whelp. But, eventually the child had relaxed and seemed to be progressing at a much more acceptable rate.

The fact that the improvement in performance had occurred shortly after that bloody snake had curled tighter around the child, with its head positioned as if it were whispering in the child's ear, had not escaped my attention. The fool was becoming too emotionally reliant on the serpent. I suppose that is just one more item in a long list that needs to be fixed.

I watched as the idiot gracelessly plopped the Ashwinder eggs into to the potion, all the while reveling in the thought of the child's soon to come critique. It was a split second later that I noticed the potion had changed into the wrong color; what should have been a creamy rose was now almost a mother of pearl. Unfortunately, I was unable to react in time to prevent the explosion of light that soon occurred.

By the time the spots in my vision had lifted, I had an entire repertoire of scathing comments prepared for the imbecilic whelp that couldn't seem to get a simple potion right. Or at least I did. All venomous remarks fell short the moment I saw the whelp's expression. This child, who had previously seemed incapable of anything more than a slight tilt of his lips for a smile, now stood with bright eyes and a grin that stretched across the entire width of his face as he viewed the multiple rainbows that now stretched across my living room—the multiple rainbows that were now giving me a headache.

Sighing, I rubbed the bridge of my nose while approaching the excited child. "What, did you do?" I hissed in what I believe was a perfectly reasonable tone, especially considering the tongue lashing I had originally planned to give the hooligan.

The child's eyes shifted towards the serpent on his torso, who seemed suspiciously asleep with the most innocent expression possible, before he glanced down at the floor and shuffled his feet.

"Stand up strait, stop fidgeting, and look me in the eye like a proper pureblood." I snarled.

The whelp cringed before complying.

"I repeat, what did you do?"

He glanced around us, seeming to take heart from the annoyingly sparkling rainbows, before sheepishly smiling at me. Cursing the fates for that manipulative grin, I wondered how I could have possibly been glad to see this child smile just a moment ago.

Agitated, I turned to stalk out of the room, calling over my shoulder, "I expect you to have answered my question in essay format by the time I return." As I left to fetch a headache potion, I tried not to notice the child's expression returning to one of delight as he eyed the disgusting rainbows that now dominated my once pristine living room.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Audre's POV:**

Smirking, I watched Snape mop up the exploded potion. When his thorough cleaning failed to get rid of the rainbows, my smirk developed into a full grin. After two hours of cursing "inept whelps who couldn't be left alone for a second", Snape had finally been reduced to the futile task of casting every spell in his vast repertoire at the rainbows. Needless to say, by this point in time I would have been cackling with glee had it not been beneath my serpent nature.

Truthfully, the potion had absorbed into the various furnishing by creating a thin layer of reflective lacquer. If Snape wished to be rid of the rainbows he would first have to remove the furniture, which would certainly help in making this barely hospitable mansion much more child friendly.

Eventually, I tired of watching Snape's valiant struggles, and chose to consider this a lesson well taught and well learned. It was time to return to my child, who was supposed to be asleep for the night. Of course, what child actually goes to sleep when they're told to? As I slithered into Harry's bedroom, I found him curled up in bed with a book in his lap.

"_I thought Snape told you to go to sleep?"_ I scolded as I crawled onto the bed.

"_Mmm._" Was the only response given.

Sighing in exasperation, I asked my next question. _"What are you reading?"_

"_A book Mr. Snape gave me."_ The child said without looking up from the book.

Annoyed, I threw one of my coils over the book, successfully forcing Harry to look at me. "_Why and which one?"_

Harry fidgeted for a moment before finally looking at me. "_The Pureblood stuff. I wanted to know what Agugin is."_

Sighing, I took the time to correct the child, "_Firstly, it is pronounced Anguigena and do you mean your Pureblood Traditions book?"_

Harry nodded before attempting to correct his pronunciation, "_Agugina._"

"_Anguigena_" I corrected.

Harry merely scrunched his nose before continuing, "_So what is it_?"

"_What is the point of knowing if you can't even pronounce it?_"

He pouted for a moment, before attempting to pronounce it again. A few minutes later he had successfully pronounced the word and was comfortably curled around a pile of pillows as he waited for my explanation.

"_I suppose I should start with the creation of the world._"

"_Why?_"

"_If you let me continue you will know._" I allowed my child a moment to look sheepish before continuing.

"_A long time ago—_"

"_But aren't you supposed to start a story with the words 'Once upon a time?"_

I sigh with exasperation, _"Fine, but no more interruptions."_

Harry smiled at me and I was able to continue.

"_Once upon a time,"_ I said, all the while cringing at the thought of using such a childish line when telling the history of my people. "_The world was a flat desolate place. There was no life, for all the creatures slept in the dreamtime. Then one day the great Rainbow Serpent awoke."_

"_Why's he called the Rainbow Serpent?"_ Harry asked, his eyes wide and innocent. It was obvious that he had forgotten his promise not to interrupt.

"_Because his scales were all the colors of the rainbow."_

"_Wow."_

I smile at Harry's awe, forgetting my previous annoyance at the interruption. _"Anyways, after the Rainbow Serpent awoke, he pushed his way to the surface of the Earth and saw a new world. Curious, the Rainbow Serpent began to explore the new world. Yet, his body was so large that he changed the very surface of the Earth, leaving imprints that created the mountains._

_After a while, the Rainbow Serpent grew lonely, for there was no one else in this world with him. So he called out, 'Wake up!' Both the humans and the dragons awoke from their slumber, but the Rainbow Serpent noticed that none of the dragons were able to move as fast as the humans. Worried, the Rainbow Serpent tickled their tummies and all the water they had stored in their sleep came poring out as they laughed. This water rushed into the deeper imprints from the Rainbow Serpent's body and created the oceans, rivers, and seas._

_The humans, dragons, and Rainbow Serpent lived together for quite some time, but eventually the Rainbow Serpent once again became lonely. This time he missed his tribe, who he had left behind in the dreamtime when he chose to explore the new world. The dragons told him not to worry for they were sure that if they traveled far enough they would find his tribe._

_So the Rainbow Serpent set out to travel once more, this time to find his tribe. Many years past before he found them, but once he did everyone was so joyful that they threw the greatest of parties._

_As the party drew on late into the night, the Rainbow Serpent eventually chose to return to his tent and rest. When he awoke, he found two drunken humans attempting to rob the camp. Angered, the Rainbow Serpent ate the two humans by tricking them into believing that his mouth was the entrance to his tent. Disturbed by the fact that two humans could do such a thing, the Rainbow Serpent chose to sleep in a near by valley rather than the camp._

_When the humans woke to find that their brethren had been eaten by the Rainbow Serpent, they became angry. They hunted the Rainbow Serpent down and cut his stomach open, while he still slept, in the hopes of freeing the two thieves. Yet, to their surprise, the two thieves had been transformed into parakeets._

_Startled awake by the pain of having his stomach cut open, the Rainbow Serpent began to thrash, causing a great earth quake. As the humans ran away, the Rainbow Serpent used his powers to transform the guilty into various animals and magical creatures. These creatures were much purer of heart than the humans and as such would never commit such a betrayal again._

_But still the Rainbow Serpent worried that such mistakes could be repeated and as such he gave his decedents the power of rebirth."_

I pause for a moment, making sure that my child was still awake and capable of understanding what I was about to say. Harry rubbed at his tired little eyes, before nodding towards me to continue.

"_You see, while every other race has an afterlife they travel to, we return to this world, which the Rainbow Serpent loved so much. Each time we are reborn we take on a new body and new life, while still retaining the memories of our previous lives. In return for this immortality, the Rainbow Serpent has appointed us as the teachers and tricksters of the world. It is our job to teach the foolish, which includes the entire human race and a few stupid creatures. Since there is no better way to learn than through hard earned experience, we teach through tricks._

_There is only one exception to this cycle and that is the transformation in rebirth. One or two serpent souls from each generation will be born into a human body so as to keep a closer eye on the ever fluctuating race. That is what you are. The humans know you as a Parselmouth, but we retained the name that was given to you by the Roman Empire. Anguigena, which is Latin for 'Born from Snakes.'"_

I waited for Harry to respond. It was obvious he was tired, but I wanted to make sure he understood.

"_Why don't you have your own name for us?"_

Surprised, I let out a slight chuckle. _"We did at one time, but the Romans were very good at setting new ways and traditions that do not fade for thousands of years. We are just one of the many that forgot what we were before the Romans."_

"_But you said that you were immortal. That you memories never fade." _ Harry said, his bottom lip sticking out in stubbornness.

"_The memories of our past lives are like dreams we can recall. No mind, aside from the Rainbow Serpent's, could retain an eternity of memories."_

"_But then how do you know the memories are real? That they weren't just dreams?"_

"_How do you know this isn't just a dream?" _ I ask in return.

Harry looked down at the bed sheets for a moment, unwilling to meet my eyes. _"I don't, c-cause it f-feels like a d-dream."_

Saddened, I curled around Harry's body and whispered sweet nothings in his ear, lulling him to sleep and hopefully away from his insecurities.

As he reached the cusp of sleep, Harry's eyes opened for a moment, _"Do you think that the rainbows from earlier today were a sign from the Rainbow Serpent? D-do you think e-everything is g-going to be okay?"_

Smiling, I curled myself tighter around my child. _"Without a doubt, love. Without a doubt."_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Author's Note: (Please forgive the prolific note, but there is a lot of info to cover.)**

I am soooo sorry about how long it took to update! I was having major writer's block! I knew what I wanted to write, but for the life of me I couldn't write it without making it sound like crap. I also came way to close to subjecting you all to "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" for this chapter's song before deciding not get my kicks out of torturing you guys.

By the way, if you're wondering why Audre can read and do potions it's because of Voldie using the snakes to spy on his followers. For the serpents to be effective spies, Voldi would need to make sure that they had the resources to understand what their families were doing. In this case Audre needs to be able to both read and understand potions to be able to properly spy on Snape.

So the Rainbow Serpent is a true myth from the aboriginal people of Australia. That being said, I took extreme liberties with the story and if you want to hear a truer version, I would recommend looking it up on google. I will post a chapter at the end of this story with all of my research and corresponding links for the curious readers.

Also, I shamelessly stole the idea of a trickster race from Rob Thurman. While I was researching serpent mythology, I had been unsuccessfully trying to find a unifying theme that could cover all of my research and define the culture I was trying to create. That was when I read Rob Thurman's book "The Grimrose Path" and it was like the proverbial light bulb going off. By the way, if you have not read Rob Thurman's books, do so! They are some of the best books I have ever read!

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm very glad that so many of you find this to be a unique and original story!

**Review Responses: (please forgive me for waiting this long to answer reviews but I wanted to be able to answer without causing spoilers, thus the wait to finish this chapter.)**

**Thrnbrooke: **So, as you mentioned, Audre is a clever snake and, truth be told, that's part of the reason I'm writing this story. I love stories that include a snake companion for Harry, but I became annoyed with the serpents either not being intelligent or viewing Harry as their master. So in this story, serpents are not only fully sentient and self aware, but also have their own culture, religion, and governing laws. Harry, as a snake speaker, is a part of that culture and as such this story will kinda become a "creature" fic. No, Harry will not randomly grow scales and a long forked tongue, but instead his soul and personality will be shaped by the snakes' culture.

**Fifespice & Thrnbrooke: **So yes, Harry is mute. I'm actually giving him the disorder Selective Mutism. The cause of this disorder isn't really known, although there is speculation for and against it being caused by abuse. What is known is that children with Selective Mutism become unable to speak in stressful situations. What classifies as a stressful situation varies based upon the child and can be as simple as an unfamiliar person being in the same room as them. As for treatment, Selective Mutism can be treated with a mixture of medicine, therapy, and careful exposure to new situations.

I'm not going to tell you why Harry has this disorder. I will provide plenty of things that could have caused it, but I will never outright declare a cause for his disorder in this story. Selective Mutism will not be the purpose of this story but instead one of its many facets.

**Selesteant:** So hopefully this chapter answered your question.

**Godwolf Fenrir:** I am so glad you reacted to the smile in chapter 1! I was afraid that the smile wasn't strongly written enough to be noticed!


End file.
